Run, Baby, Run!
by MissMe2306
Summary: 'Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be You and me'


Run, Baby, Run

**Just so you know, this story was inspired by Check yes Juliet by We The Kings**

**:3**

''You're what!?" Natsu shouted, ''I'm getting married...'' Lucy said quietly, it was their last year of school, and she was getting married, ''Who are you marrying?'' Levy asked with much concern, ''My father says his name's Sting Eucliffe'' Lucy said as her head hung low.

''Just say no Lucy, your father doesn't own you'' Natsu said as he lifted her head, Lucy shook her head, ''No, I have to, it'll help the business, it'll make father happy''.

''Lucy, we're here for you, we can help you'' Erza said as she looked at her blonde friend, ''It's ok, it's what I need to do'' Lucy said, returning to her quiet voice, ''I'm meeting him tonight'' Lucy added.

''Please, don't do this Lucy'' Natsu pleaded, ''I have to, it won't be that bad anyway...'' Lucy lied, this was the worst thing.

**Later that day.**

The sky was dark as rain poured down and thunder lit up the sky, with the occasional crackle of lightning.

Lucy glanced at her clock, 7.30p.m, in half an hour she'll meet the person she's going to spend the rest of her life with...

*Click* *Click* *Click*.

Lucy snapped her head to her window where she heard something hit her window, as curiosity took over, Lucy got out of her bed and walked over to the window.

As she opened it some rain drops fell inside, but she ignored that when she saw someone below it

(It's a 2 story building...)

''N-NATSU!?" Lucy yelled in disbelief as she saw Natsu drenched in water.

_''Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside''_

Natsu said as he threw a rock at the window's side.

_''I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight"_

*Knock* *Knock*

Lucy turned her head to her bedroom door as she heard knocking, ''Miss Lucy, Sting is here, your father wishes for you to come down'' One of the maids called out.

Lucy turned back to Natsu and opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first.

_''Lace off your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run!_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me''_

''Miss Lucy? Are you ok? Did you need me?" The maid asked from the other side of the door, ''Natsu, I have to go, he's here'' Lucy told him, but he didn't stop.

_''I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye''_

Natsu said as he shook his head and held his arms out.

_''Here's the countdown:_

_3,2,1 now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind''_

''Lucy!" Her fathers voice boomed from behind the door.

_''Run baby run!_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be!_

_Run baby run, forever will be!_

_Run baby run, don't ever look back!_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me''_

Lucy looked at Natsu, thinking of what to do.

''Lucy! I'm coming in!" Jude shouted and she heard the door knob move.

''Luce, come with me'' Natsu said in a voice full of concern, love and warmness.

Lucy bit her lip, and then she did it, she climbed out the window.

''Jump!" Natsu shouted. Lucy gasped as her father had opened the locked door with his key.

''Ready, 1, 2, 3!" Natsu said and held out his arms, Lucy smiled and let go of the window, falling into his arms.

Natsu caught her with ease and once she was safe and secure in his arms, he helped her stand straight, with the rain pouring on them, wetting clothes, hair and skin

''Natsu'' Lucy said, with slight worry in her voice.

And to answer her, Natsu smashed his lips onto hers, creating a kiss as Lucy sank into the feeling and kissed him back.

''LUCY!" Jude shouted.

Lucy giggled as they broke the kiss, Natsu took her hand in his then ran away, away from the troubles, away from the marriage, away from the fortune, away from it all.

''Let's go, Juliet'' Natsu said with a smirk as the ran faster with Lucy.

''Thank you''

**I was listening to the song and this little scene randomly came into my head, and i thought it was kinda cute~**


End file.
